


Che bel rumore che fanno le cose quando iniziano

by ChandraRevati



Series: Evolving [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Brotp, Friendship, M/M, MetaMoro, conoscenza, e in hotel anche?, festa, festa rtl, inizio collaborazione, non mi avete fatto niente, otp, perchè stanno sempre a fumare?, real brotp
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandraRevati/pseuds/ChandraRevati
Summary: «Ti va di scriverla insieme?» chiese di getto Fabrizio.«Come?» chiese Ermal, più per chiedere se avesse capito bene la richiesta che per altro.«So che non ci conosciamo molto, ma io so chi sei, Ermal. – Fabrizio si mosse, sedendosi sul bordo del letto, in maniera da guardare l’uomo davanti a sé dritto negli occhi – Hai molto da dire e le tue canzoni c’hanno sempre qualcosa che lascia il segno, anche solo al primo ascolto. Io e Febo, l’amico mio con cui collaboro da anni, abbiamo provato a scrivere qualcosa, ma nessuno dei due riusciva a inserire il pezzo mancante per dare all’opera l’innesto giusto. – gli spiegò – E dopo averti parlato oggi, anche se saremo stati lì, non so, dieci minuti, e aver letto quella lettera mi è sembrata una cosa naturale proportelo, sempre se ti va»[...]«Fabri, ci sto»[One Shot sulla proposta di scrivere insiemeNon mi avete fatto niente]





	Che bel rumore che fanno le cose quando iniziano

**Author's Note:**

> Buonsalve!  
> Ormai mi sono buttata senza indugio nel mondo delle one shot, quindi dovrete sorbirvi un bel po' di prompt sparsi qui e lì nell'arco temporale della vita di quei due bei bimbi.  
> Ancora una volta, ringrazio Paola, Silvia e Claudia per avermi sopportata durante la stesura!
> 
>  **Nota bene** : per questa one shot mi sono basata su un'intervista dove Fabrizio ha detto che ha proposto ad Ermal di collaborare alla canzone ad una festa, il resto è pura fantasia e, ovviamente, non ricavo una lira scrivendo roba inventata su di loro.

I finestrini abbassati, la radio che passava una vecchia canzone degli Aerosmith e la voce irritante del navigatore che gli ordinava in maniera perentoria di prendere la prossima uscita dell’autostrada.  
Stufo di quel continuo gracchiare, Ermal si mise l’animo in pace e decise di perdersi pur di non sentire per la ventiquattresima volta, le aveva contate, «Fra ottocento metri, rimanere sulla destra e prendere l’uscita Roma Nord» con quel fastidioso stacco nella frase già preconfezionata per i metri e la destinazione.  
Subito dopo il casello, non aveva nemmeno fatto in tempo a ringraziare il casellante, che si ritrovò spaesato. Non era mai stato a Roma in auto da solo, solitamente sfruttava quella buona anima di Montanari, e le indicazioni stradali per venti diversi distretti gli stavano facendo venire il mal di testa. Sconsolato, si ritrovò a pensare alla voce odiosa del navigatore, l’unica fonte di salvezza per arrivare all’albergo dove RTL aveva organizzato una festa per un qualche anniversario della radio.  
Non si era ancora immesso nella rotonda, già pronto a fare almeno tre giri completi per leggere bene tutti i cartelli della circonvallazione in cui si trovava, quando vide il nome dell’hotel in mezzo al marasma di indicazioni a sfondo marrone. Soddisfatto di aver avuto la meglio sulla tecnologia, prese la prima uscita e si addentrò nella giungla urbana della capitale.  
Dopo una mezz’oretta passata a strabuzzare gli occhi alla ricerca di informazioni, si rifiutava categoricamente di mettersi gli occhiali da vista, Ermal si rese conto di essere giunto a destinazione. Lasciò la macchina nel parcheggio accanto alla struttura e, trascinandosi la piccola valigia che si era portato per quella piccola trasferta di qualche giorni in terra romana, si diresse verso l’ingresso.  
Non appena entrò nella hall, vide un via vai incredibile di gente che stava sistemando la sala adibita alla festa, un cartonato alto un paio di metri troneggiava davanti a quella porta rossa con un foglio attaccato con l’adesivo con scritto “vietato l’ingresso” a caratteri cubitali.  
«Benvenuto al Revati. – lo accolse una ragazza con i capelli rossi alla reception – Ermal Meta, giusto?» chiese sorridendo.  
«Sì, salve. – ricambiò Ermal sorridendo e allungando la propria carta d’identità con annessa prenotazione – Che casino» si ritrovò a commentare.  
«È così da stamattina e arriva sempre più personale ogni ora che passa. – disse la ragazza inserendo i dati del cantante nel computer – Le do una camera al quarto piano, così non sente tanto rumore»  
«Grazie. – Ermal riprese i suoi documenti e il badge magnetico per la stanza 409 – C’è un tabaccaio, per caso, da queste parti?» chiese, constatando che l’ultimo pacchetto di sigarette giaceva inerme e accartocciato nella tasca del suo giubbino.  
«Fuori dall’hotel, avanti cinquanta metri sulla destra»  
Ermal annuì, ringraziando, poi si diresse agli ascensori. Doveva assolutamente togliersi le scarpe almeno due minuti e sdraiarsi, aveva la schiena a pezzi.  
   
   
Il bar dell’hotel aveva aperto il terrazzo esterno, dato il bel clima che si respirava in quel primo giorno di giugno, ed Ermal aveva deciso di trascorrere buona parte del suo pomeriggio su uno dei divanetti, a leggere un buon libro che gli aveva consigliato sua sorella e a bere qualcosa. Sfogliava distrattamente le pagine tra un capitolo e l’altro, osservando invece il personale dell’hotel farsi in quattro per organizzare la serata, che sarebbe iniziata di lì a poche ore.  
Quando la famiglia che sedeva al tavolo accanto a lui si alzò per andarsene, Ermal rimase da solo e decise di accendersi una sigaretta, così da non dar fastidio a nessuno. Cercò invano l’accendino, mantenendo il filtro stretto tra le labbra, ma si ricordò di averlo lasciato in auto o addirittura in camera, nel giubbino.  
Mentre pensava a chi chiedere, di certo non ai due bambini che si stavano contendendo l’ultimo gelato alla fragola a morra cinese, si ritrovò un accendino blu con la fiamma già accesa di fronte.  
«Serve?» chiese il proprietario ed Ermal, quando alzò lo sguardo, riconobbe Fabrizio.  
«Ciao. – lo salutò sorridendo e avvicinandosi per accendere la sigaretta – Grazie»  
«Figurati. – disse rimettendo via l’accendino. La sua sigaretta era già accesa – Che posso sedermi qua?» chiese, indicando la sedia in ferro battuto al tavolo di Ermal.  
«Certo» accettò ben volentieri la compagnia del romano.  
Dopo Sanremo ed essersi conosciuti, Ermal e Fabrizio non erano esattamente rimasti in contatto. A dire il vero, si erano visti forse altre tre volte dopo il festival, a serate come quella che li stava riunendo quel giorno, ma in quelle occasioni avevano avuto modo di parlare e confrontarsi su alcuni temi che entrambi sentivano molto propri e che avevano trattato in varie occasioni nella loro carriera discografica.  
Alla fine di ogni serata, si salutavano con un semplice «Ci vediamo presto», ma mai che uno dei due aggiungesse qualcosa come «Mi lasci il tuo numero? Così ci sentiamo», perché Ermal trovava stimolante parlare con Fabrizio, anche solo per qualche minuto, e il romano pensava esattamente la stessa cosa dell’altro, solo che non avevano mai esternato la cosa ad altri.  
«Sei qua da tanto?» chiese Fabrizio prima di voltarsi e prendere il posacenere dal tavolo accanto.  
«Un paio d’ore. – rispose Ermal buttando fuori una nuvoletta di fumo – Tu, piuttosto, non sei in anticipo?» chiese, ricordando uno dei loro discorsi in cui Fabrizio gli aveva detto di venire da un quartiere a nord est di Roma.  
«Me hanno prenotato ‘a camera comunque. – rispose con una smorfia contrariata – Va beh che casa mia sta sotto sopra ora che stamo a fa’ trasloco, ma non ce sta nessuno. La mia compagna è via per il weekend con i bimbi e non c’avevo voglia de stà a casa da solo»  
Ermal annuì, comprendendo la sensazione di malessere generata dallo stare a casa da solo, la conosceva bene. Ancora quando abitavano a Bari lui e la sua ragazza, se lei doveva andare via per qualche giorno per lavoro a Milano, Ermal ritornava in possesso della sua vecchia camera a casa della madre, appunto per evitare se non la solitudine il vuoto che si generava ad ogni passo sordo tra una stanza e l’altra.  
«Hai fatto bene. – commentò Ermal contemplando la copertina del libro, ora adagiato sul tavolo, con un segnalibro giallo appena visibile di lato – In generale, tutto bene?»  
«Sì, dai. – rispose, togliendosi gli occhiali da sole e poggiandoli sulla testa – Sto in tour, come te immagino»  
«Ho ancora qualche data, poi faccio una piccola pausa. – lo informò scrollando un po’ di cenere – Sta andando tutto bene?» chiese, riferendosi implicitamente al disordine che si era creato in Europa dopo gli eventi di Manchestern.  
Fabrizio ci pensò un attimo prima di rispondere, non sapeva se esternare le preoccupazioni che i fans gli avevano rivolto, il terrore dentro agli stadi, ma anche quel magico momento in cui la paura si era azzerata non appena le note di una chitarra avevano preso il possesso di quel silenzio. Ma infondo, pensò, era Ermal, no? Lo stesso con cui aveva parlato senza filtri di altri mille argomenti pur conoscendosi così poco, con cui aveva condiviso anche pensieri che non aveva mai osato esternare ad alta voce a nessun altro, tutto perché quel ragazzo gli ispirava fiducia e lo sentiva affine a sé.  
«Ce stanno un sacco de ragazzi che m’hanno scritto. – disse Fabrizio togliendo il cellulare dalla tasca e controllando chi lo stava cercando. Era un messaggio del suo amico Andrea, decise di rispondergli dopo – Un sacco di paura in giro, ero sul punto di cancellare la data che ho appena fatto»  
«E cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?» chiese interessato Ermal.  
«È l’unica arma che abbiamo contro la paura, no? – gli fece notare Fabrizio – Stare insieme, cantare e ballare. Fare le cose che ti fanno sentire vivo»  
Ermal sorrise, «Grazie. – disse chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiandosi meglio allo schienale del divanetto – Sono le stesse cose a cui pensavo io. I miei colleghi mi hanno chiesto di cancellare più volte le date, ma non serve a niente. – guardò Fabrizio – Non ci hanno fatto niente»  
Fabrizio contemplò quelle parole. Potevano sembrare menefreghiste viste dall’esterno, lontane dalla realtà perché, infondo, in Italia non c’erano stati disordini, non era salito il vento della morte, ma non era più questione di confini, non era più una gara a chi innalzava lo stato d’emergenza al massimo livello. Quello che Ermal stava dicendo, in quelle semplici cinque parole, Fabrizio l’aveva capito perfettamente: non si poteva vivere nel terrore, nella paura e nell’oscurità dimenticandosi di vivere la propria vita, passando tra i vicoli di un quartiere evitando la strada principale perché piena di gente. Si doveva vivere.  
Un movimento di Ermal che si accingeva a spegnere la sigaretta nel posacenere fece tornare alla realtà Fabrizio, «Vado a farmi una doccia. – disse recuperando il libro e il pacchetto di sigarette – Così poi posso dormire fino all’ultimo. Ci vediamo alla festa»  
«Certo. Ciao Ermal» disse Fabrizio salutandolo. Decise di guardare il cellulare qualche minuto dopo, aprendo l’allegato che Febo gli aveva girato.  
Era una lettera.  
   
   
La festa, per quanto affollata e con il volume della musica qualche decibel oltre il consentito, stava procedendo per il verso giusto, a detta degli organizzatori.  
Ermal si era trovato a parlare con alcuni speaker e cantanti che aveva incrociato varie volte durante gli ultimi festival a cui aveva partecipato in giro per l’Italia. Scambiò anche due parole con il direttore della radio, arrivato per il brindisi d’apertura.  
Rimasto solo dopo aver parlato con quasi tutti, Ermal ponderò l’idea di lasciare la festa, anche se era lì solo da un paio d’ore, quando individuò Fabrizio arrivare dall’ingresso. Non fece in tempo a muoversi per farsi vedere che il romano si mosse nella sua direzione, recuperando due bicchieri di vino sulla via.  
«Ehi, pensavo non scendessi più ormai»  
«C’ho avuto da fare. – tagliò corto, ma senza sembrare sgarbato – Come sta andando?»  
«Sono stato accecato dai flash dei fotografi almeno trenta volte. – si voltò, sentendosi osservato – Facciamo trentuno, dai» disse spostandosi e mettendosi in posa.  
«Posso farvi una foto insieme?» chiese il ragazzo guardando prima Ermal e poi Fabrizio.  
Il ricciolino sorrise e fece segno al romano di avvicinarsi, sorridendo poi entrambi alla fotocamera.  
«Vi ringrazio» disse il fotografo, guardando soddisfatto la foto appena scattata. C’era un po’ di distanza tra i due, ma era davvero una bella foto: entrambi sorridevano e i bicchieri in posa da brindisi, poteva anche finire in copertina da qualche parte.  
«Ci mancherebbe. – Ermal guardò il ragazzo andare via – Dicevamo?» chiese, come per recuperare il discorso.  
«Nulla di particolare. – Fabrizio si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore – Te posso fà ‘na domanda?»  
«Certo» disse, piazzando una mano nella tasca per cercare, nuovamente, il pacchetto di sigarette. Forse sua madre aveva ragione a chiamarlo _camino_.  
«Annamo fuori? Così te fumi la sigaretta e io non divento sordo»  
Si ritrovarono fuori dalla sala e già l’aria che si respirava era meno pesante, le orecchie potevano riposare e gli occhi riacquistare un minimo di sensibilità alla luce, troppo soffusa alla festa. Presero una porta di servizio e si ritrovarono nel cortile esterno dell’hotel.  
«Cosa vuoi chiedermi?» chiese mantenendo la sigaretta in bilico sulle labbra per accenderla.  
«Riguardo al discorso che stavamo facendo oggi. – iniziò a dire Fabrizio sedendosi su una panchina – Te hai letto qualcosa, non so, dichiarazioni o altro, sulle persone che stavano al Bataclan?»  
Ermal lo guardò perplesso, buttando fuori una nuvoletta di fumo, «Non più di tanto, leggo raramente il giornale e ancor di meno ascolto la tv»  
Fabrizio scosse la testa, «Non intendevo le formalità della vicenda. – si corresse – Ce sta un signore che ha perso la moglie nell’attentato ed è rimasto solo con il figlioletto che ha qualche mese. – spiegò con calma osservando Ermal negli occhi – Ha scritto una lettera, per meglio dire un libro, ma l’amico mio, Andrea, m’ha girato la lettera»  
«Posso leggerla?» chiese Ermal interessato.  
Fabrizio annuì, «L’ho fatto stampare dalle ragazzine che ce stanno alla reception, ma mi sa che l’ho lasciata su in camera»  
Ermal poteva dire che non c’era problema, che l’avrebbe cercata su internet o che l’avrebbe aspettato lì intanto che la recuperava, invece spense la sigaretta a metà e gli fece cenno di alzarsi, «Andiamo a prenderla allora» si ritrovò a dire.  
Fabrizio annuì e si diressero al secondo piano, dove il romano aveva la camera. Nell’entrare Ermal si ritrovò una stanza identica a quella che avevano assegnato a lui, con la sola differenza che questa era perfettamente in ordine, anche se era evidente un passaggio di Fabrizio sulle coperte leggermente sgualcite del letto o l’appunto che si era scritto su un blocco recante il logo dell’hotel.  
«Eccola» disse Fabrizio porgendogli un foglio spiegazzato.  
Ermal si sedette sull’unica sedia presente nella stanza e si mise a leggere quelle righe cariche di amore, mentre Fabrizio si era appoggiato al tavolo, aspettando che il ricciolino finisse e osservando le sue espressioni mutare parola dopo parola.  
Il ragazzo si passò una mano sul viso, rimanendo in quella posizione per qualche secondo, poi alzò lo sguardo, incrociando quello di Fabrizio, « _Non ci avete fatto niente_. – ripeté le ultime parole della lettera – Mi è venuta la pelle d’oca a leggerla» confessò.  
«È già da un po’ che ce penso e dopo il concerto della Grande voglio farlo. – guardò Ermal e prese fiato prima di parlare – Voglio scrivere una canzone partendo da questo concetto. È un messaggio forte contro la paura, un messaggio d’amore»  
«Già questa lettera è una canzone. – Ermal scorse velocemente le frasi – _Questo bambino vi farà l’affronto di essere felice._ Il mondo non può andare avanti se non si parte da questo, il mondo si rialza solo grazie al sorriso di un bambino»  
«Ti va di scriverla insieme?» chiese di getto Fabrizio.  
«Come?» chiese Ermal, più per chiedere se avesse capito bene la richiesta che per altro.  
«So che non ci conosciamo molto, ma io so chi sei, Ermal. – Fabrizio si mosse, sedendosi sul bordo del letto, in maniera da guardare l’uomo davanti a sé dritto negli occhi – Hai molto da dire e le tue canzoni c’hanno sempre qualcosa che lascia il segno, anche solo al primo ascolto. Io e Febo, l’amico mio con cui collaboro da anni, abbiamo provato a scrivere qualcosa, ma nessuno dei due riusciva a inserire il pezzo mancante per dare all’opera l’innesto giusto. – gli spiegò – E dopo averti parlato oggi, anche se saremo stati lì, non so, dieci minuti, e aver letto quella lettera mi è sembrata una cosa naturale proportelo, sempre se ti va»  
Ermal ripensò alla prima volta che aveva incrociato il suo sguardo e si era rispecchiato nell’anima di Fabrizio, così lontana dalla sua percezione eppure così vicina a lui. Guardò ancora una volta la lettera, mentre Fabrizio farfugliava altre parole per convincerlo.  
«Fabri, ci sto» lo fermò, abbozzando un sorriso. Si rese conto solo qualche secondo dopo di averlo chiamato _Fabri_ , forse al romano non piaceva quella confidenza, e sinceramente nemmeno Ermal si spiegava come gli fosse uscito quel _Fabri_ detto con un tono quasi rassicurante per l’uomo che stava ancora seduto sul letto, che ora gli sorrideva.  
«Grazie. – disse semplicemente – Davvero, grazie»  
Ermal continuava a sorridere, Fabrizio era, di riflesso, una fonte di sorrisi anche lui in quel momento. Pensava al progetto che avrebbero portato avanti, all’idea che già lui e Febo avevano avuto e come Ermal l’avrebbe arricchita, era sicuro che il risultato sarebbe stato un piccolo gioiello.  
«Intanto, che ne dici di scambiarci i numeri? – gli fece notare Ermal – Sai, non possiamo andare avanti a cercarci alle feste se vogliamo scrivere una canzone»  
Fabrizio rise, estraendo il cellulare, «Mi sembra giusto. – aprì la rubrica per aggiungere il nuovo contatto e poi porse il dispositivo ad Ermal – T’avverto che al massimo te invio du’ messaggi al giorno, non me piace molto usare il telefono, preferisco parlare de persona»  
«Verrò a Roma qualche volta di più. – si propose Ermal facendo partire la chiamata verso il suo cellulare, così da avere il numero di Fabrizio – E, se non vuoi raggiungermi a Milano, c’è pur sempre casa di mia madre a Bari in riva al mare»  
«La cosa si fa interessante. – commentò Fabrizio, sognando il mare pugliese – Tra qualche giorno dovrebbe raggiungermi Andrea, se ci organizziamo te lo faccio conoscere»  
«Volentieri. – rispose entusiasta Ermal – Che ne dici? Torniamo alla festa?» chiese, non molto convinto.  
«Ce stanno le birre nel frigobar, stiamo sul balcone?» propose Fabrizio, trovandosi d’accordo con il pensiero non espresso di Ermal: avevano appena deciso di buttarsi in un progetto assieme non conoscendosi, ognuno aveva mille domande da fare all’altro, dovevano conoscersi, fiutarsi, capirsi, non c’era tempo per la festa, per quanto divertente fosse stata fino a quel momento. Inoltre, Fabrizio sarebbe ripartito il giorno dopo e, per la prima volta da quando si erano conosciuti a Sanremo, avevano l’occasione di stare da soli, veramente _da soli_ , e approfondire la loro conoscenza, con tutti i presupposti per farla evolvere in una bella amicizia e in un’ottima collaborazione, ma sicuramente più importante la prima.  
«Ma perché no? – disse Ermal guardando dietro di sé Fabrizio prendere due bottigliette rosse dal frigorifero – Grazie Fabri»  
Fabrizio sorrise. Quasi tutti i suoi amici lo chiamavano Fabri, al più alcuni accorciavano ulteriormente riducendosi a Fab, ma nessuno marcava così la _b_ rendendola al tempo stesso dolce, nemmeno una persona accentava anche solo di poco la pronuncia sulla _i_ finale, rendendo il suono continuo e così orecchiabile, quasi musicale.  
Il romano si ritrovò a pensare che sì, si sarebbe decisamente abituato a quel _Fabri_ così personale e unico di Ermal, alla cadenza perfetta che dava alle lettere e al sorriso, soprattutto al sorriso, che avrebbe aggiunto sempre subito dopo.

**Author's Note:**

> Un paio di cose:  
> 1\. Il nome dell'hotel è chiaramente inventato, ho preso il cognome del mio nickname.  
> 2\. I colori che vengono citati sono un richiamo alle copertine degli ultimi album usciti dei ragazzi.  
> 3\. E' purtroppo vero quello che faccio dire a Fabrizio nella storia: lui stesso ha dichiarato che molti ragazzi gli hanno scritto prima dei suoi concerti, esternando la paura di parteciparvi dopo l'attentato di Manchestern.  
> 4\. Al solito, non sono romana. Sono una povera polentona che ama il sud e che cerca di imitare la parlata romana, qualsiasi correzione sarà ben accetta!


End file.
